Heroes of Darkness
by heshinsi
Summary: When a biotech corporation(DOA tech) desides to experement with a group of young martial arts fighters things go horribly wrong.


_I don't own anything. Tecmo owns everthing._

_This is just my version of the history of DOA._

_Please review no matter how critical.

* * *

_

__

__

_ In a world shattered by war and disease there had raised a group bestowed with knowledge, who wished to create a better world. They thought that by using the advances made in genetic science they could manipulate it for the benefit of humanity. With Genetics, they believed they could make disease and plague things of the past. But with all things noble there are those who would wish to use it as a force of power and intimidation. They took the selfless and humanity dedicated work of these individuals and turned it into something so evil and destructive it lost whatever good that could have come from it. For no other reason but to control the world they formed a corporation named DOATEC to serve as a workshop for their diabolical dreams. Instead of using genetics for medical purposes, they began using it to create genetically enhanced humans. At this bleak moment, a group of young heroes raised up to challenge this evil. Thus the adventure begins._

__

_ It began two years ago, when Fame Douglas the president of DOATEC decided to see how his latest creation "the Tengu of Darkness" would fight against live human combatants. For this purpose he decided to send scouts throughout the world to find talented individuals who would be fit enough to be considered test subjects for his creation. One morning while at his office on the private island that DOATEC owned, he received an invoice from his secretary telling him that Scott Hamilton, his lead scout had just arrived with the classified information he had asked for. Although he was surprised that Hamilton could have finished his assignment in such short time, he nevertheless asked his secretary to allow him to come in. "Good morning, Scott" Douglas said once he was inside. _

"_Fine sir, how are you" was the reply from Hamilton who in the meantime began to pull out a folder from his suitcase._

"_Here is the information you asked for sir" Scott said as he handed him the file. Douglas smiled to himself for he was a man who loved to be orderly and on time and expected the same from those who served him. What he saw once he opened the folder looked something like this:_

_Name: Ryu Hayabusa_

_Age: 21_

_Blood Type: O_

_Weight: 170 lbs _

_Height: 6'1_

_Country of origin: Japan_

_Gender: M_

_Occupation: Sushi store owner/college student_

_Comments: Ryu Hayabusa is a formidable ninja from the Hayabusa clan. He is the second strongest among his people surpassed only by his father. Of all the subjects he may prove to be the most deadly._

_Name: Kasumi Last name unknown_

_Age: 17_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Weight: 109 lbs_

_Height: 5'7_

_Country of origin: Japan_

_Gender: F_

_Occupation: High school student_

_Comments: She may be pretty but don't let the looks fool you, she can inflict pain easily and ruthlessly. She is a female ninja of the Mugen Thenshu clan._

_Name: Jann Lee_

_Age: 21_

_Blood Type: B_

_Weight: 175 lbs_

_Height: 6'0_

_Country of origin: China_

_Gender: M_

_Occupation: Night Club bouncer_

_Comments: Mr. Lee is one of Hong Kong's most recognized and respected bouncers. No sane person would try to act stupid during his shift. Lee is also well acquainted with many different forms of martial arts. His father was a student of the great Bruce Lee._

_Name: Lei Feing_

_Age: 20_

_Weight: 106 lbs_

_Height: 5'6_

_Blood Type: O_

_Country of origin: China_

_Gender: F_

_Occupation: High school student_

_Comments: A shy, easy going student, Lei Feing is a perfect poster girl for all things good. Although she seems nice and gentle, she can easily hand you your ass on any giving day. Intense rivalry may lie between her and Jann Lee. She is also martial arts phenomenon._

_Name: Bayman_

_Age: 29_

_Weight: 225 lbs_

_Height: 6'0_

_Blood Type: A_

_Country of origin: Russia_

_Gender: M_

_Occupation: Assassin_

_Comments: Considered to be one of the best at his profession, Bayman is one person you don't want to cross paths with. Hired by top clients for various reasons, Bayman lives his life on the edge. He uses Russian style martial arts as his fighting form._

_Name: Ayane Last name unknown_

_Age: 17_

_Weight: 105 lbs_

_Height: 5'4_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Country of origin: Japan_

_Gender: F _

_Occupation: High school student_

_Comments: Ayane is pretty much an emotion driven individual. She would not pass up the opportunity to prove herself to people. She has a deep hatred towards her sister Kasumi. Ayane is a female ninja like her sister._

_Name: Hayate Last name unknown_

_Age: 19_

_Weight: 165 lbs_

_Height: 5'11_

_Blood Type: AB _

_Country Origin: Japan_

_Gender: M_

_Occupation: Shinobi/college student_

_Comments: Hayate is the brother of both Ayane and Kasumi and is also a close friend of Ryu Hayabusa. He is a great force to be reckoned with as he stands for justice and peace._

_There were three other names as well, all Americans, but Douglas didn't want to spend too much time reading. He laid the folder on his desk and then thanked Hamilton for his work. "Thank you sir" Hamilton replied. He was surprised at how happy his boss had become after receiving the files. _

_Douglas was becoming irritated at Hamilton's persistence, for he had many things to arrange for especially the upcoming tournament. Hamilton now sensing it was a good time to leave quickly said his goodbyes and exited from the office. _

* * *

hope you enjoyed this first little bit. 


End file.
